The invention relates to a storage unit comprising a container housing enclosing a storage volume for receiving freight and a gaseous medium surrounding said freight, that storage unit further comprising a tempering system provided with a tempering unit associated with said storage volume for maintaining a flow of said gaseous medium circulating in said storage volume and passing through said tempering unit in order to be maintained at a defined or set temperature.
In particular said storage units are transport storage units used for transporting or shipping freight.
Such storage units are used in a wide variety of climatic zones of the globe and under harsh conditions.
The freight to be stored in such storage units is mostly perishable, such as, for example, frozen fish, meat, fruit or chocolate or flowers.
It is the object of a present invention to create a storage unit which operates reliably and cost efficient under the aforementioned conditions.